


Unusual Tenderness

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cute, Digital Art, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Thorin is unexpectedly sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual Tenderness

Prrrr.  
Ships that will lead me to death.

  
[Reblog on tumblr if you want!](http://milkbubble.tumblr.com/post/42849024590/fluffy-bagginshield-is-fluff)


End file.
